Elizabeth North (Scandal)
Elizabeth North (Portia de Rossi) was a recurring villainess from the ABC series, Scandal. Season Four Elizabeth North was introduced as the head of the Republican National Committee in the fourth season opener, "Randy, Red, Superfreak, and Julia," and her villainous persona was established quickly after her introduction, as she was revealed to be in league with male prostitute Michael Ambruso in a plan to gain information from the White House. The plan had Elizabeth enlisting Michael to sleep with Cyrus Beene, the Chief of Staff, but later in the season, she became a client of Olivia Pope when she suspected that she was being bugged. Olivia found out that it was Cyrus bugging Elizabeth, and she intentionally kept it from her, resulting in Elizabeth not only cutting ties with Olivia, but leaking photos of Cyrus and Michael, leading to the former quitting his position as Chief of Staff in disgrace. The winter finale, "Where the Sun Don't Shine," not only revealed that Elizabeth was engaged in a relationship with Vice President Andrew Nichols, but the couple were also villainous conspirators, along with Dan Kubiak, in a plan to set up a war on West Angola. The villainess went along with Nichols' plan to have Olivia abducted and sold at auction to force President Fitz Grant's hand, but after this, she was threatened by Huck to find Olivia in 24 hours or harm would come to her daughter Jane. After failing, Elizabeth ended up tortured by Huck, and she showed her scars (caused by a cheese grater) to Mellie Grant--who was also sleeping with Nichols. Both women later worked together to stop Nichols, which included having Huck inject Nichols with a needle that caused him to have a stroke. Seasons Five and Six Elizabeth ended up replacing Cyrus as Chief of Staff in the beginning of Season Five, only for Cyrus to regain the position as part of a deal he made with Fitz. She was caught by Abby Whelan as the perpetrator who released scandalous photos of Olivia Pope, after which Abby forced Elizabeth to stop shutting her out and work together as equals. She later became the campaign manager for Susan Ross--who replaced Nichols as VP--while also beginning a sexual relationship with David Rosen, which mainly consisted of Elizabeth controlling him and belittling both him and Susan. Elizabeth still worked at the White House entering Season Six, even after Susan quit the Presidential Race, and later worked with Mellie in the push to win the electoral college votes for President (following the murder of Democratic President-Elect Francisco Vargas). Elizabeth turned heel again in episode 6.11, "Trojan Horse," when she introduced Mellie to Theodore Peus and Samantha Ruland, who revealed that they rigged the electoral votes in Mellie's favor. Her heel persona was cemented when she confirmed that she was working with the pair, and shortly afterwards, the evil Elizabeth urged Mellie to accept their contribution, only for Mellie to refuse and demand that they leave. It was after this that Samantha struck Elizabeth with a golf club, and continued using the weapon to bludgeon her to death. Gallery 4x08_-_Elizabeth_North_01.jpg 980x.jpg 2014-11-14-scandal-b.jpg 4x08_-_Cyrus_and_Elizabeth_03.jpg b94584d3b08b66b4bb3450d9a02e9de3fe923a0b.jpg Capture.png.jpg Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Ally Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Politics Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma